


Тепло

by TenderRain



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хелен Магнус/Джон Друитт/Никола Тесла. Тепло. Написано на фест однострочников.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тепло

Хелен Магнус никогда не болела. Ровно до вчерашнего дня, когда самая обычная простуда внезапно свалила ее с ног. Поиски виновника закончились высочайшей степенью раздражительности, и Магнус решила, что лучше прекратить их, дабы кто-нибудь не пострадал в итоге.

И все бы ничего, если бы не постоянно ошивающиеся вокруг нее Тесла и Друитт, носящиеся с ней, словно две чрезмерно заботливые мамочки с маленьким ребенком. От подобного сравнения Хелен едва не рассмеялась, и пришлось замаскировать рвущийся так некстати смех под кашель. И, как и следовало ожидать, оба вмиг оказались рядом с ней. 

— Со мной все нормально, — поспешила она успокоить их. Но как бы не так.

Тесла, даже не потрудившись спросить разрешения, нагло пристроился рядом с ней под пледом.

— Ты что удумал? — недобрый взгляд Друитта ясно говорил, что кое-кто сейчас точно будет трупом.

— Я слышал, что больным людям необходимо как можно больше тепла, а этот плед тебе в этом явно не помощник, — широко улыбаясь, Тесла придвинулся еще ближе. — А ты, Джонни…

Закончить он не успел. Друитт, наградив Теслу убийственным взглядом, уселся по другую сторону, так же пристроившись поближе к Хелен.

— Как же вы оба меня достали, — тяжело вздохнула она, смиряясь с тем фактом, что сегодня ей, видимо, придется спать на диване, потому что была велика вероятность, что эти двое потащатся за ней и в спальню. А устраивать разбор полетов с указанием каждому на его место у нее не было ни сил, ни желания.

Словесная баталия этих двоих продолжилась, но на их же счастье Хелен не вслушивалась. Тепло, исходящее от мужчин, разморило ее, и, несмотря на ворчание над самым ухом, она все же умудрилась уснуть.  



End file.
